Overheated
by QuantumTarantino
Summary: Yang just wants to get punched into the boxing ring floor, but it turns out that her girlfriend has other plans. Urgent plans. (Freezerburn smut)


**A/N:** Lewds ahead!

* * *

"Alright, ready to go?" Pyrrha asked from her corner of the ring, bouncing on her heels a few times and knocking her knuckles together as a warmup.

Yang hummed in agreement from the outside of the ring, too busy downing half of her water bottle to respond. Sparring with Pyrrha was always fun, though she could do without the audience.

"She ain't!" Nora yelled from the sidelines, waving a small flag with Pyrrha's emblem stamped on it. Yang didn't know where she had gotten that from, but apparently there was a sizable market for Nikos paraphernalia which never failed to make Pyrrha embarrassed. Once Nora had even procured a plushie of all the things, which was currently – against Pyrrha's repeated wishes – seated in one of her trophy cups, overlooking the JNPR dorm room.

Yang followed the time-honored tradition of ignoring Nora and exhaled forcefully after drinking her fill, gulping in air for a change and wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. They were just done with the warmups, and she was ready to get her ass handed to her by the Invincible Girl. "One sec, I just need my baby girls," she said and rummaged through her sports bag. Perhaps wearing Ember Celica wasn't the best of ideas when going against Pyrrha, but she couldn't bear not use them either.

She dropped one of them on the bench and kept searching, frowning after a while. Where was the other one?

"Stop stalling!" Nora drawled out, whisking her flag around more forcefully.

"I, ah, damn..." Yang muttered, turning over her bag and letting a towel and a few clothes fall out along with some shower paraphernalia. Where was it?

She then smacked her forehead. Of course, the receiver had jammed yesterday and Ruby had wanted to have a look. It'd be sitting on her desk, hopefully whole. "Ruby nabbed my gauntlet—" Nora booed, which Yang ignored "—so I'll have to fetch it. Five minutes, tops."

Pyrrha chuckled and leaned back against the pole in her corner, also ignoring Nora's protests. "Sure thing. Don't keep us waiting."

Yang nodded and jogged to the door, giving them a wave before taking off for real. She was still out of breath from the warmup, so she controlled her breathing and set a relatively sedate pace for herself. With her Semblance already thrumming in her bones from the exertion, she had no issues speeding through the short hall and clearing the railing in front of the gymnasium as she set course for their dorm. She probably could leap over the janitorial building to avoid going around, but she didn't want to burn herself out too much right before the match.

She reached their dorm in a few minutes, skidding to a halt in front of the door. She stood there, out of breath as she patted her shorts, mumbling a curse under her breath as she realized she had forgotten her scroll at the gym. She could still get in with the number code, but she never remembered it. Three-six-eight-nine?

She tried that, but the door just blinked at her in red. Or was it nine-eight?

Nope.

She frowned, punching in a few more numbers, feeling the clock ticking until the door finally clicked. Four-six-seven-nine? She squinted. That _had_ to have been changed.

She opened the door, eyes trained on Ruby's desk. Right, Ember Celica. Hopefully Ruby had put it together already, because otherwise—

A short whine made her glance to the side, and she stopped in her tracks, blinking a few times as her brain reoriented itself.

The source of the noise, Weiss, whined again, propped up on her bed and making eye contact with Yang, the only movement coming from the one visible Faunus ear occasionally flicking as it trained on Yang. Most of her face was buried in a pillow with the rest of her body entirely uncovered, her bare ass presented high in the air. Moreover, she had also donned a white tail plug, the fuzzy appendage resting against her lower back. Her legs were spread wide, giving Yang a full view of her pussy which was coated in a clear sheen, some of it spread on her thighs.

"I, eh," Yang stuttered, still trying to process the sudden shift in her priorities as her face finished turning crimson. "Hey?"

Weiss just stared at her silently, breathing heavily and shifting her knees. Yang blinked again in confusion, tripping over her words. She then spied a spot of red leather under Weiss, something she immediately recognized as a leash which came with a matching collar. This was so out of the ordinary, unless...

Ah.

Yang swallowed and wet her lips absent-mindedly, her brain clicking into gear. Right, it was that time of the year, wasn't it?

She smiled slowly and took a few slow steps towards Weiss, seeing how her one visible eye was glued to her bare midsection showing between her sports bra and gym shorts. Weiss had confessed a few times – once even verbally – how much she liked Yang's workout gear, so this worked just fine.

"What's this?" Yang asked, stopping next to Weiss's flank and running a fingertip from her hip up her side. Weiss only exhaled loudly, tensing under the touch. Yang could feel the heat radiating from Weiss's skin. "Do you need an owner?"

Weiss only blinked slowly, letting out a clipped whine. Her iris was dilated, the black almost overtaking the vibrant blue as she shivered when Yang ran her palm back up her body. Yang squeezed her ass briefly, following that up with a fast spank and watching how Weiss's eye fluttered shut with a muffled moan.

Yang hummed pleasantly and patted the spot she had just struck, making Weiss tense up. "Poor thing. All alone in heat."

Weiss let out a groan, scrunching her eye and pushing her face into the pillow without replying. Her Faunus ears twitched and swiveled backwards, lying almost parallel to her head. Yang's smile grew broad as she watched a drop of arousal bead on her spread lips, dangling there for a moment before stretching down and dripping on the covers.

Having a Faunus for a girlfriend came with some upsides. Number one in Yang's mind was definitely the ears, which were absolutely adorable and never failed to betray the masks of indifference Weiss tried to put on, but the heat cycle was a solid number two on that list. It had been an awkward conversation to have at first, when Weiss had to explain why she didn't have any pads to loan to Yang, but once they started dating, Yang started to see the upside of it. While she thought that mostly period-free life was somewhat unfair, it also meant that every ten months or so the hormones came back with a vengeance. Weiss thought it was demeaning, but Yang saw it as endearing. Especially when it made Weiss so unabashedly submissive.

Yang slid her hand back and forth on Weiss's rump, making her fidget minutely from the contact. Weiss didn't move away, and just pressed her head harder into the pillow. "Good girl," Yang murmured, smirking at the resulting shiver. Usually Weiss was a brat and a half in bed, requiring an ever-increasingly creative combination of restraints, threats, manhandling and punishment to stay put and not bite the hand that fed her. She relished in snapping and acting up so that she could be roughly put in her place, and that was a far cry from the panting, prone form currently in front of Yang.

Yang raised an eyebrow when she noticed the tail twitch. Looking at it more carefully, she could see it swishing around slowly, tickling Weiss's back. It was an expensive model that came equipped with a neural interface which Yang believed to be the best invention ever, but Weiss thought it was too embarrassing so it had been quietly forgotten about. Or so she had thought, as now it seemed that Weiss was _very_ eager to please.

Mesmerized by the movement, Yang squeezed her again, watching how the tail curled silently. She experimentally ran her fingernails down Weiss's back starting from the tailbone which made the tail coil as Weiss tensed. Interesting. It reacted to stimulation kind of intelligently. The movement caused another drop of arousal to fall down which shook Yang from her reverie. She patted the red lines she had drawn on Weiss's skin and moved behind her, hearing how the motion made her breathing quicken.

"So pent up, lil kitty," she murmured, leaning towards Weiss's pussy. She could almost see the pulse thrumming in the tender flesh. She reached for Weiss's arms, gently grabbing her wrists and pulling them under her between her legs. There was no resistance at all, unless you counted Weiss mindlessly grasping Yang's thumb before her wrists were crossed. Yang couldn't keep a smile from her face as she bundled the loose leash and gave it a tug, making Weiss stiffen and push her ass higher. She gently blew air on the pussy in front of her, enjoying how even the slightest stimulation made it clench.

"Be a good kitty and don't make a mess on the sheets," Yang said almost chidingly, taking Weiss's wrists in a tight grip and wrapping the leash around them. Weiss only breathed heavily in response, pressing her hands together to let Yang wrap them firmly. "Good," Yang whispered and pressed the tied wrists on the wet spot on the sheet, palms up, making sure that any future drops would fall on them instead.

"Now," Yang said as she got up to admire her handiwork. Weiss was all but glowing, tied up and utterly surrendered on the bed, her pussy begging to be kissed, filled and used. "What to do with you..." Yang let the words hang in the air as she stepped around Weiss, watching how her cat ears tracked every one of her footsteps, her tail now swishing from side to side.

So many options. With Weiss like this, the hormones took most of her inhibitions with them. Usually she fought tooth and nail if Yang tried to collar her, but now she was obediently waiting for whatever was going to be done to her. Yang wet her lips again, firmly pressing her palm on the small of Weiss's back. Just the touch had an immediate reaction, with Weiss stiffening and her ears and tail twitching in unison. Yang leaned over her, shuffling onto the mattress on her knees and slowly sliding her hand down Weiss's back, putting pressure on her. She listened intently as Weiss's breathing quickened, the exhales coming faster and deeper as Yang moved down her spine. Weiss's legs were shaking when she reached the nape of her neck, and Yang paused there for a second to lean over Weiss fully, pressing her body against Weiss's and breathing right against the erratically flicking cat ear poking from her hair.

"I think I'll take you," Yang husked and slid her hand down and over the collar, Weiss's breaths coming shorter and faster to the point of hyperventilation until Yang wrapped her fingers around to hold the back of her neck. There was a tense moan before Yang clamped her fingers down hard which snap-froze Weiss in place. There was just a twitch as her breath caught in her throat and her body stiffened entirely, ears shooting straight up, the stillness quickly broken by an almost violent full-body shiver. She had many weak points to exploit, but the neck grip had to be Yang's favorite. "Cute little kitty," she murmured into Weiss's ear and took the fuzzy tip of it between her lips.

Weiss let out a strangled noise, something between a high-pitched moan and a cry, her sensitive ear flitting back and forth as Yang nibbled its soft edge. Yang gave the outer shell a lick before pressing her lips close to the scalp. "You like that, don't you," she whispered, getting another, more muted wave of shivers in response. Weiss's hearing was incredibly sensitive on a usual day, but that was turned up to eleven with the heat hormones heightening her senses. "Pinned. Dominated. Owned." Yang kept her voice to a low growl, barely audible but hitting all the nerves on Weiss who quivered weakly under her weight, almost paralyzed from the sensory overload. Her breathing was shallow and intermittent, her shoulders set taut and occasional trembles shaking her from time to time when Yang reaffirmed her grip or let out a particularly sharp consonant.

"Of course you do," Yang whispered and hummed slowly, the low sound making Weiss's ear flick again. So easy to read. "Needy little kitten. Making a mess on the sheets, body demanding to be pressed down, choked and claimed for all it's worth." She pressed her lips to the inner edge of Weiss's Faunus ear, exhaling slowly and hearing her whimper in response. "I bet you could cum like this," she continued almost inaudibly, the sounds tickling Weiss's ear. "With your owner pressing on you, holding you down, telling you how I'd ravage you until you run out of air to scream."

Yang slid her other hand up Weiss's side and set it on the hollow of her throat, squeezing gently and feeling how Weiss swallowed in response, before moving up to grab her chin to tilt her face up from the pillow. "Well?" she asked more loudly, the sudden noise making Weiss flinch and nod weakly, probably out of reflex more than anything. "Easy, girl," Yang murmured against her scalp and rubbed her thumb on her cheek. She slowly started easing her grip on her neck, making the tension holding Weiss up evaporate until her knees quietly slid backwards under their combined weight, leaving her utterly limp, lying on her stomach with Yang on top of her. Yang just hummed and slipped the pad of her thumb over her lips, raising Weiss's chin on her palm up from the pillow. Weiss opened her mouth, likely without even thinking, and moaned softly as Yang pressed her thumb in to run it in a small circle on her tongue. It was mesmerizing just how pliable she became when like this, as usually putting fingers in her mouth was just asking to get nipped. Now she was all but purring while lavishing Yang's thumb with attention.

Yang hummed and used her hold to tilt Weiss's head farther back, leaning down to trace her lips on Weiss's ticklish jawline. She squeezed her shoulder with her free hand, sliding it up to rest on her throat again, Weiss only letting out a short exhale in response, not moving a muscle to prevent her in any way. Yang breathed in the smell of her hair and nibbled on the soft skin behind her human ear. The amount of trust and control she had was intoxicating, with Weiss surrendering herself entirely. Especially now, when it had to take an exceptional amount of confidence to show weakness like this. Yang drifted from those thoughts when she felt Weiss shift slightly, ass rising to press weakly against Yang's weight.

"Oh?" Yang asked, shifting to push Weiss back down and pressing her palm against her throat slightly more firmly. "Someone's needy." Weiss whined in response, doubling down and squirming against the weight on top of her. Yang tilted Weiss's head to meet her sideways glance, staring her down until the struggles ceased, leaving Weiss just panting against the finger in her mouth, the visible eye dark with lust. Yang held her there, making sure to remind her who was in charge, and then slid her thumb out of Weiss's mouth to hold her cheeks instead. "Now," she said, sliding down the hand on her throat and seeing Weiss's eyes widen in response, "let's see how needy my little pet is."

She traced her fingernails down Weiss's neck and shoulder, drifting under her to pinch her nipple on the way down. Weiss's breathing grew faster again, her legs shuffling wider as Yang neared her crotch. Yang took her time, relishing in building up the tension until Weiss was ready to burst. Scratching her hip, squeezing her ass and so very slowly inching her hand under her stomach, feeling the muscles there move in tune with her breathing. When she finally reached her destination, Weiss let out a quiet moan and leaned harder against the hand holding her head up, hips humping a few times.

Yang only hummed contently as she shimmied her hand over Weiss's palms and cupped her pussy. "Absolutely drenched," she murmured and ground her palm against the wetness there. Weiss whimpered, legs shaking, but tried to stay still. "Clenching so hard for me. You haven't cum today, have you?" Yang twisted her palm against her, making her exhale clipped. Weiss swallowed, shivering again, and shook her head against her hold. Yang smiled and patted her cheek. "Good girl. Keeping your pussy wet and needy, waiting for your owner to take you." Weiss shuffled again, pushing her head down. Almost instinctively, trying to submit to Yang.

Yang's smile grew wide and she shifted her position to kneel next to Weiss, taking some pressure off her. She didn't intend to give her any reprieve, though, and she took Weiss's tied and drenched hands, dragging them up from under her and placing them in front of her face. Weiss inhaled sharply, nostrils flaring as Yang leaned down next to her shoulder. "I want you to feel it," Yang whispered and pressed Weiss nose-first against the palm which had been gathering dripping arousal for a while now.

Weiss shook and moaned quietly, ears flicking erratically before folding down against her scalp, her thighs shaking. "There," Yang murmured and pressed her harder against the wetness on her hand. The heat heightened her sense of smell, too, and having her own arousal smeared on her face wreaked all kinds of havoc in her head. Weiss panted and whimpered, her tail now free again to flick around fitfully, thighs flexing as Yang threaded her hand into her hair and pulled her up, leaning to the side to see her face. She was a flushed mess, lips parted with her hair scuffed on her forehead, cat ears folded back and a sheen of arousal plastered on her face, eyes glossy and staring back at her. She was so wound-up and out of it right now that she could probably cum just from having her cheek slapped.

Yang smiled and leaned forward in a kiss, tasting Weiss on her face and gently tilting her chin up with two of her fingers. She didn't linger too long, just brushing her tongue against Weiss's a few times before pulling back. Weiss stared at her with unfocused eyes, out of breath with the tip of her tongue peeking out, and Yang saw ripples of goosebumps going down her back. A throb in her own core had been making itself known for a while now – with a treat like Weiss in front of her, that was no surprise – and while she had intended to pull Weiss along even further by making her eat her out, now that seemed a touch too cruel given how desperate Weiss really was.

"Let's get you sorted, shall we?" Yang murmured and rubbed her thumb on Weiss's chin. Weiss whimpered pitifully, licking the arousal left on her lips and clumsily shuffling to her knees and elbows. Yang huffed and put her hand back on Weiss's neck, freezing her in place. "Down, girl," she said, the tone immediately making Weiss shrink back and whine. Yang kept her hold for a second before taking Weiss's wrists and shaking the loosened leash off them, using it to pull Weiss to the side, dropping her knees off the edge of the bed and pushing her chest down on the mattress, making sure to put her over the damp patch she had left on the sheets earlier. She then took Weiss's wrists in her hand and crossed them behind her back, pressing down on them hard for a few seconds before letting go, wordlessly telling her to stay put.

Weiss obeyed docilely, letting Yang move her about. Her breath hitched any time the leash was tugged which also made both her ears and tail flick at once. Yang smiled to herself, tracing her fingers down the small of Weiss's back and over her rump as she took a step away.

At first Weiss stayed there motionless, but as soon as Yang reached for the toy chest, the scuffling sound made both of her Faunus ears shoot up and swivel around. She fidgeted but stayed silent while Yang looked over the available toys. So many ways she could ram Weiss into the mattress, but she opted for a simple set. Wide, comfortable leather cuffs – not the reinforced ones with combination locks, which were usually what it took to keep Weiss in check – a blindfold and a simple strap-on. She mulled over the latter for a second and dropped it back, the resulting dull thump making Weiss's ears twitch, and she picked a slightly wider alternative.

Those in tow, she came back to Weiss who was mostly waiting motionlessly, her tail curling around her thigh, some arousal sticking to the faux fur, and her ears flicking as Yang dropped the items on the mattress. "You've been a very good girl, you know," Yang murmured and put her hand on the back of Weiss's had, scratching the base of one of her her Faunus ears. Weiss let out a long sigh and fidgeted again as Yang leaned down and pulled her hair gently, raising her head. "Let's get these on you." She slid the blindfold on Weiss from behind, patting her head and firmly pushing her back down, cheek against the mattress. With her sight deprived, her hearing would be working overtime which was already showing in the increased twitching of her ears. Yang then strapped on the wrist cuffs, pleased by how Weiss had been obediently pressing her wrists against her back on her own, and took a step back once she was finished.

Another strand of arousal was spreading down towards the floor between her legs, the fake tail curling up as if to expose herself more fully. Yang licked her lips and crouched down, giving her pussy a long lick. She could feel the heat radiating from her from a few centimeters away, and the way she tensed, clenched and whimpered from just the brief touch told Yang that she'd probably lose her mind if she had to wait any longer.

"Very good kitty," Yang said again and stood back to shuffle her gym apparel off, bundling the clothes and setting them on the floor. Weiss's ears perked up, either from the undressing or the praise, and Yang tried to get the strap-on on herself as quickly as she could. The multiple straps proved to be more challenging than expected – she tried not to think about how the harness seemed to have been Ruby-sized – but eventually she managed to get it on herself comfortably. Weiss's ears were following the tightening of each strap, and she was almost vibrating in place when Yang knelt behind her, the tail curling up almost in a corkscrew.

Yang savored every moment, watching how eager and desperate Weiss was for her. Yang reached for the leash and pulled it a few times, making the collar press against Weiss's throat and draw out a breathless whimper. Yang leaned closer, letting the dildo slide against Weiss's inner thigh, making her tense up with even her tail twisting over itself to curl around Yang's leg.

"Such a horny kitten," Yang murmured and slid the dildo sideways over Weiss's slit, forcing out a choked moan. Weiss trembled, hips jerking back and forth over the slick silicone. Hands in tight fists, whole body flushed red. "Good girl." She looped the leash firmly around her knuckles a few times, pulled back and thrust in, sharply pulling the leash as she did.

Weiss all but yowled, letting out a sound which any thinking part of her mind played no part in making, and arched to meet the pull of the leash and the thrust of the dildo. The thick toy sank into her easily, each of the subtle segments parting her lips and spreading her open as her walls clamped down on them hard, making her whole body shake. Yang quickly pulled back, using the leash to choke out the following sound, and thrust in again, faster this time. She set a rapid pace, hammering into her while drawing her up to a tighter and tighter arch. Weiss moaned wantonly between the gasps and panting, every muscle in her body tensing up and releasing as she came.

Yang snaked her forearm in front of Weiss's shoulders and pulled her torso up to press her against her chest, huffing against her ear while still having the toy buried in her, thrusting in and out. "Cum for me, good kitty," she huffed between thrusts, feeling the Faunus ear quiver and flick against her cheek as Weiss let out choked moans, still struggling through the orgasm. "Cum for me," Yang growled again, leaning down to leave a bite mark on her shoulder while sliding her other hand over Weiss's clenching stomach, slipping between her legs and finding her clit.

Weiss choked mid-moan, shaking in place as Yang dragged out pleasure from her oversensitive body. With the balance so precarious, Yang lost her rhythm and almost fell to the side, but she managed to save it by pulling Weiss with her on the floor, pushing her head on the carpet.

Weiss only moaned in response to being manhandled,almost too lost to notice. Yang muttered under her breath and gave Weiss's ass a slap, drawing out another moan and focusing entirely on filling her up. With her Semblance flaring ever so slightly, Yang had enough stamina to go hard and fast long enough to make Weiss comatose, which was exactly what she was after. The heat and the foreplay had done most of that job for her, and Weiss was already a gushing mess weakly trying to push back against Yang's thrusts, body almost drained already from the nonstop climaxes.

Halfway through another spank, Yang noticed that Weiss was twisted to the right, and her pace slowed for a moment as she realized that Weiss had fallen next to the discarded bundle of workout gear, and then burrowed her face into the small pile, breathing rapidly with her ears folded low. The hormones had to be running really hot in her if she managed to bury herself into a loose pile of laundry even blindfolded. Yang smiled and slowed some more, bending over and shuffling Weiss's knees to the side so she wouldn't have to twist.

"You like that," she said, slowly keeping her thrusts going and threading one of her hands into Weiss's hair, chasing out a wave of goosebumps. She just got a muffled moan in response, along with some erratic twitches as Yang drew her fingernail around the base of her Faunus ear. "You like my scent. You want more of your owner." Weiss didn't even respond vocally, able to muster only a limp shiver as Yang's hand descended to rest on her neck again. "Tame little kitty," Yang murmured with a smile and hoisted Weiss up, falling back to a sitting position and drawing Weiss to her lap. Having such a small girlfriend never ceased to amaze Yang, and she easily flipped her over and planted her on the dildo again, one hand tangled in her hair, pressing her close, and the other snaking down to press against her clit again.

Weiss panted heavily against Yang's shoulder in the embrace, moaning and starting to gyrate her hips on the dildo as Yang found her clit, slowly rubbing a circle around it, mindful of overstimulation even with Weiss hopped up on hormones. Yang hummed, feeling Weiss's ears flick lazily towards the low sound and then perk up when Yang traced her lips down to bite at the juncture of Weiss's neck.

Weiss hissed quietly, pressing into the bite and burying her face into Yang's neck, inhaling deeply and trailing a wet, sloppy kiss on her neck, eventually settling on her shoulder and pressing her teeth gently against her skin as Yang ran her thumb over her clit. Yang started nibbling her way up Weiss's neck again, feeling the gyrations speed up, and she gingerly took her clit between her thumb and forefinger, rolling it around. The reaction was immediate as Weiss tensed up suddenly, bucking against the dildo erratically and biting down on Yang's shoulder hard enough to make her Aura flare up.

"Hey," Yang said softly, and Weiss let go apologetically, leaving an exhausted open-mouthed kiss on the red half-circle on Yang's shoulder. Weiss's movements stilled slowly, leaving her just panting against Yang, so drained of energy for now that Yang's arm was the only thing holding her up.

"You alright?" Yang murmured after a moment, pressing a kiss next to Weiss's human ear.

Weiss just huffed in response, apparently too busy panting to be speaking. Yang busied herself by clicking open the cuffs holding Weiss's wrists, which just made Weiss wrap her arms around her. Next was the tail plug, and Weiss groaned as Yang pulled it out, the appendage going limp. She chucked it on top of her gym shorts nearby and ran her hand up Weiss's back, feeling clamminess there as they started to cool down.

"I think it's cute you homed in on my clothes even when blinded," Yang said, looking at her discarded clothes and rubbing her cheek against Weiss's head. "Though given how easily you seem to always find your way into the two hoodies I own, that probably shouldn't have been a surprise."

Weiss said something, coughed, and tried again, voice hoarse. "Shut it."

Yang smiled. Those were the first words she had actually said to her here, weren't they?

"And what took you so long," Weiss continued, not bothering to take off the blindfold and just pressing her nose deeper into Yang's hair.

"Hey, don't get demanding," Yang said with faux offense, knocking her head gently against Weiss's. "Next time I might want to just keep you like that for my own entertainment."

Weiss shivered in response, only partially from the chill. She chose to not press the issue, only croaking out "shower" and giving the side of Yang's neck a bite, a bit too sharp to be called gentle.

"Alright," Yang said and shifted her hips, making Weiss hiss as the dildo still in her moved with them. "Let me just get rid of this first."

* * *

"You think she's coming back?" Nora asked, having taken to braiding Pyrrha's ponytail to pass the time.

Pyrrha shrugged on the bench, shuffling minutely to angle her neck more comfortably on Nora's lap. "I mean... eventually? She left all her stuff here." She pointed to the side without bothering to open her eyes, sending a pulse of her Semblance to make the buckles of Yang's abandoned workout bag jump.

"Weird." Nora tugged a strand of hair, and as nice as it was, Pyrrha was starting to have a sinking feeling that she'd have to spend quite some time untangling that mess. "Her scroll is there too," she said after a few minutes of silence when a short muffled buzz came from the bag.

"Should we check who sent that? Maybe someone is looking for her."

Nora hummed. "I mean sure, why not."

Pyrrha crossed her hands on her stomach, focusing her Semblance. It was more challenging to control without the aid of her arms, but it was good practice, and the forgotten bag dropped off its bench and slid across the worn floor before bumping against Nora's ankle.

"Alright," Nora said and patted Pyrrha's head absent-mindedly before leaning down and shuffled through the different compartments of the bag to fish the scroll out. "Huh," she said after a moment.

"'Huh' what?" Pyrrha creaked an eye open. There was a hint of worry in Nora's voice.

"Forty-five messages. Is something wrong?"

"That..." Pyrrha blinked, brow creasing. "...isn't normal. Should we—"

"I'm opening it," Nora said hastily. A two-tone jingle played soon after, signaling the unlocking of the device. Pyrrha thought she should ask where she had learned the unlock code, but that could probably wait. She shook her shoulders as she got up to lean over Nora's shoulder. "Like all of them from Weiss from a while ago," Nora said as she scrolled down through the notifications.

"Oh dear. Is she in... troub..." Pyrrha asked, stuttering to a halt as Nora opened one of the messages.

There were a few seconds of heavy silence, and Nora turned off the scroll with a cough. "...yeah she's not coming back, let's hit the showers."


End file.
